The Game Of Mistletoe
by Shadalina12
Summary: It's christmas and Amy wanted to make a party! Rouge brings a new game and they all play it. The game does something the gang never expected! Sparks fly as the clock chimes midnight on The Game Of Mistletoe!


_Amy's POV_

Yay, today's the big day…December 24. Christmas is my favorite holiday. I don't care about all the gifts and presents my friends give me. I care about hanging out with each other and having our annual Christmas party. This year is going to be great. I have a special gift for someone. Shadow said he's bringing Videl and Eli. I don't get why those two won't confess that they like each other. They're best friends and they always hang out. I love seeing them together. When you look at them, it's like you can tell they were meant to be.

For me, it's a different story. I use to like Sonic, but he rejected me too much. I gave up on that stupid blue hedgehog. I have a new crush though. I don't know if he likes me though. He acts so mysterious. Oh, I forgot my cake! I got the cake out of the oven and set it on one of my tables. All the food and decorations are done. I bet Cream and Rouge is going to be the first ones here.

_Shadow's POV_

Dang, I don't know what to get Amy. Her, Rouge, Knuckles, Videl, and Eli are the only people I'm giving presents to since they're my friends. I have everyone else's presents but her. Why that is every time I want to do something nice for Amy, I can't think of one? I'm in the mall! There has to be something good for Amy. I know that she likes jewelry, but she really likes homemade gifts. I guess I have to make something for her.

I think I know what to make. A necklace! I should make a necklace with and emerald to match her eyes. It's perfect. I know exactly where to buy an emerald. It won't be cheap but it's worth it. I ran across town to a regular small house. I knocked on the door and a little girl answered it.

"Shadow, your back!" The girl said.

"Hey Caitlin, is your mom home?" I asked.

"Yeah you can come in. She's in the kitchen." Caitlin said. I walked in and saw Caitlin's mom working on jewels. I smirked because I saw an emerald.

"Shadow, what a surprise, what are you doing here?" Caitlin's mom said.

"I'm here for a favor. I can pay for it if you want." I said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I came for an emerald. I'm making a necklace for a friend." I said.

"Aw, that's sweet. Is she your girlfriend?" She asked. I blushed; I don't think I have a crush on her.

"No, she's just a friend. Well, you could say best friend. We hang out a lot. We go to each other whenever we have problems." I said.

"Do you have time; I'm interested in you and this friend. Do you mind?" She asked. Well, I never told anyone about this, but she's my friend. I bet Caitlin would love to hear this. She's a huge romantic.

"Yeah I have a lot of time, about 5 hours actually." I said.

"Ok, you tell me the story, and I'll make the necklace. I'm more experienced and I don't think you'll do a very good job." She told me. I agree. I don't think I'll do so great. I want Amy to be happy with my gift.

"It's a deal. Ok, her name is Amy Rose. How we met was pretty insane. You know how I was bad before? Well, at that time, Amy liked my rival. Sonic didn't really like her. Only like a friend. She was looking for him and she thought I was him. She hugged me but soon Eggman captured her. Me and her talked and she got me to stop being bad…."

_3 hours later…._

"Now, she doesn't do anything romantic to Sonic. She acts normal. She always met with me whenever Sonic broke her heart and I would always listen. Whenever I had problems, she would always know because of my body language. She says that I express my emotions too much. Mostly the bad ones…but we've been best friends for a long time and I want to do something for her." I finished.

"Wow, that's an amazing story." Caitlin said.

"Yeah, you must really like this girl, well like a friend." Caitlin's mom said.

"She's a really awesome friend." I said.

"Well, I have the necklace ready. What do you think?" When I saw the necklace, I smiled. It looks amazing. The lace was a pure black rope. It was so skinny; you couldn't tell it was a rope. The shiny emerald was surrounded by a bejeweled silver oval.

"It looks awesome. You've really helped me." I said.

"For you, it's free." She said.

"Free? I have to give you money. This is amazing work. You're my friend." I said.

"And that's exactly why I should give it to you for free." She said.

"Thank you. I can't believe this." I said.

"Well believe it; she's going to love it." Caitlin said. I ran to my house quickly and put the necklace in a black box. I wrapped in with a red ribbon and put it in a bag with the other presents.

_Amy's POV_

"Rouge, thanks for coming early to help. You said that you brought a game?" I said.

"Yeah, it's called Mistletoe. I don't know how to play but it looks interesting." Rouge said. Her eyes moved. That's a sign that Rouge is lying. But why would Rouge lie to me?

"I'm going to get the presents and put it under the tree." Rouge said. The game was in the kitchen and the presents are there too. It's almost time for the guests to arrive. At that time, the doorbell rang. I wonder who that could be. When I got there, it was Knuckles.

"Hey Knuckles!" I said.

"Hey Ames. This house looks heavily decorated." Knuckles said.

"Thank Rouge for that. She's in the kitchen but you can't go there. The presents are there." I said.

"That's fine. I have some presents too. You don't mind if I call Rouge, right?" Knuckles said.

"Nah, go ahead." I said.

At the start of the party….

Everyone is here, but I feel like someone is missing. I looked around and everyone was here. Wait, I think I know whose missing. I couldn't find a black hedgehog. Where's Shadow? Knuckles, Videl, and Eli are here. Maybe he's just late.

"Hey Amy. Great party." Sonic said.

"Thanks Sonic. Do you know where Shadow is?" I asked.

"No, he was supposed to be here?" He said. I was afraid he would say that. This party just isn't right if Shadow isn't here. He's my best friend. Let me call him.

"Don't try Amy. I've already tried calling him, but he won't answer. I know he's coming don't worry." Videl said.

"Well Shadow said something about coming later. He said he was putting finishing touches on a person's gift. He wouldn't tell me who's present is was though." Eli said. I guess we're going to have to eat without Shadow. I'm going to save some for him. I'll leave a phone message for him.

"Hey Shadow its Amy. I'm just wondering where you are. I'm getting worried. I didn't want to start without you, but everyone was getting bored. I hope that you actually come." My phone message was short but I wanted to pour my feelings to it. I just hope he comes…

_Shadow's POV_

Damn I'm late. I just got Amy's message and she's worried sick. I don't want her to worry. I should hurry. I'm almost at the house. I just wanted to engrave the necklace. I put a short message in the back of the necklace. Let's hope that I get there in time.

Half an hour later…

Finally I'm here. I knocked on the door and Amy answered it. Her eyes glistened as she smiled.

"You're here." She said softly.

"I'm here." I said. We stared at each other for a long time. I think an hour passed by.

"Are you going to stare at each other the whole time or are we going to play Rouge's game?" Cream asked.

"Don't worry, we're coming." I said. I followed Amy to the living room and I saw that everyone was here. I guess I was really late.

"Ok, I bought a new game called Mistletoe. I have no idea how to play so someone is going to read the rules." Rouge said.

'It says that each person has to roll dice and move your item across the game board. Whatever the space says you have to do it. Also, if a space says to get a card, you need to get the card. I wonder what that means." Eli said.

"Oh well, we're going to play it anyway." Cream asked. She sat next to Tails and he started to blush. One day those kids are going to be together I know it. Tails has a huge crush on Cream, too bad he can't admit it.

"Ok, Amy, since it's your party you have to go first." Rouge said.

"Fine." She said. She got a piece and rolled her dice. She got 5. She went 5 spaces and it said to draw a card.

"What does the card say?" Sonic said.

"Everyone has to close their eyes and if I like someone in this room, then I have to kiss them." Amy's face was really red. I would feel the same way. We all closed our eyes and I waited for all of this to be over.

_Regular POV_

Amy was blushing a lot. Her eyes were around the group. The only guys here are Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Sonic, and Eli.

'Who am I going to kiss? I don't like Sonic anymore, Silver likes Blaze, Knuckles is going out with Rouge, and Videl likes Eli. The only one left is Shadow the Hedgehog. I guess that's the one I have to kiss.' Amy thought.

She leaned closer to Shadow and made no sound. She softly pressed her lips on Shadow's and his eyes opened. Amy's eyes looked worried because she thought Shadow was going to reject her. His eyes were closing and they kept kissing. Amy stopped and leaned away. Shadow smiled and winked at her.

"You can open your eyes now." Amy said.

"No way, who did you kiss?" Rouge said.

"That's none of your business." Amy said.

"Of course it's our business! It's a game!" Cream said.

"Did she kiss Sonic?" Knuckles said.

"Of course not!" Amy said.

"You kissed Eli?" Knuckles said.

"No, he's not my type." Amy said as she winked at Videl.

"Then you kissed….Shadow!" Tails said.

Shadow and Amy blushed and they continued the game. It was Videl's turn and she rolled a 9. Eli looked at her seriously and she blushed.

'Man, Eli's staring at me…why does he have to be so cute? So many girls ask him out every day but he always refuses. He's always by my side no matter what.' Videl thought.

"The card says, one person gets me and another person in a room for 10 minutes." Videl said.

"Oh, I know exactly the person. Knux come help me." Rouge said. Her and Knuckles grabbed Videl and Eli and pushed them in a closet.

"ROUGE OPEN THE DOOR!" Videl screamed.

"You have to stay here for 10 minutes." Amy said.

In the closet…

"So, what are we going to do?" Videl whispered.

"Well, we should at least make this a memorable moment. It is Christmas." Eli whispered.

"What do you mean?" Videl said as Eli moved closer to her.

"Since its Christmas, I want to give you something." He said. Eli moved his hand to his pocket and he took out a black box. He gave it to Videl and she opened it slowly. When she saw the inside she gasped.

"Eli, its beautiful…" I whispered. Videl took the bracelet off the box and Eli put it around her wrist.

"It's my mother's bracelet, and it's been handed down by her mother, and so on. I also have something to say." Eli told Videl.

"Yes Eli?" Videl waited.

"Videl, we've been friends for a long time, since middle school, actually. When I first saw you in the 7th grade, I knew that I had to know you. You told me that I was your first friend and I loved that. Over the years, we've been really close. We would go out together or stay at each other's houses without any embarrassment. I have one more thing to say." Eli said. When he looked at Videl, her eyes were watery. She was about to cry. Eli took her hand and his other hand on her face.

"Videl, I'm in love with you and I want to be your boyfriend." He said. Videl stood there for a second and leaned to Eli. She kissed him and he returned the favor. They kissed for a few minutes until they couldn't breathe.

"I love you too Eli and I would love to be your girlfriend." Videl said. They kissed again and the door opened.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Knuckles said. Eli and Videl blushed as they got out of the closet.

"You guys play, I want to spend some time with my girlfriend." Eli said as he sat in the couch with Videl.

"Ok, let's continue the game. Sonic it's your turn." Rouge said. At that time, the doorbell rang and Amy answered it.

"Hey Amy, sorry I'm late." A red hedgehog said.

"Don't worry Jenny, Nothing important happened. Well, expect that Eli and Videl are together." Amy said.

"Congrats you guys! I knew you two had a special connection." Jenny said.

"Well come in. We were just playing Mistletoe. You want to play?" Amy asked.

"Sure." She said. She sat next to Sonic and she blushed a bit.

'Oh no, I didn't see Sonic! Now I'm going to make a fool of myself. Why does he have to be so cute?' Jenny thought.

'I didn't know Jenny was here. Maybe this game can help me be together with her. If it does, then I'll love this game forever.' Sonic thought.

"Ok Sonic lets continue." Cream said.

"Fine, I'm getting my card." He said. When he looked at it, his eyes widened.

"What does it say?" Jenny asked.

"I have to make out with the girl I have a crush on." Sonic said.

"Then who's your crush?" Shadow asked. Sonic didn't answer but he turned to Jenny and smashed his lips on hers. She widened her eyes but slowly closed them.

"Uh, let's continue the game." Rouge said as she got a card.

"Oh…well…this is embarrassing. It says that I have to French kiss the guy that I like." She said.

"Uh, I'm gonna go." Knuckles said. He ran out the door and Rouge ran for him. After a minute, you could hear moaning.

"This game is way too weird! Look what it's doing!" Cream said.

"Let's stop playing." Amy said.

"Good because I don't need a game to let me tell the one I like that I like her." Shadow said.

"Then who do you like?" Amy asked. Shadow grabbed Amy on the waist and he ran to the balcony up in her house.

"Ok, now why are we here?" Amy laughed.

"Well, I wanted to tell the girl I like that I like her." Shadow said.

"Are you telling me…." Amy was cut off a pair of lips. They kissed for a few minutes and pulled away.

"Yes, I like you Amy Rose." Shadow said.

"I like you too Shadow the hedgehog." Amy said.

"Then you don't mind if I give you my Christmas present. You don't have to open it now." He said. They heard a clock chime 12 times and they both smiled.

"Merry Christmas Amy Rose, I guess you have to open your present now." Shadow said.

"Ok. I'm guessing that it'll be beautiful since it's from you." Amy said. She leaned on Shadow and he held her. When she opened the box she gasped. When she saw the necklace, she immediately saw the back of the gem.

"I hope that every time you look at this necklace, you'll remember me. I love you Amy Rose." Amy read.

"I love you too Shadow." Amy said. There were fireworks in the sky and the clock chimed. Shadow put his arms around Amy's waist and Amy put her arms around Shadow's neck. They leaned and kissed.

"You know what? This has been the greatest Christmas ever. Rouge and Knuckles got closer, Tails admitted his feelings to Cream, Sonic and Jenny are together, Shadow and Amy are a couple…" Videl said.

"And we're together. You don't know how long it took me to have the courage to ask you out Videl." Eli said.

"I'm glad you did. I was nervous. I was thinking that you wouldn't like me like that and that you were going to date a girl prettier than me." Videl responded.

"Videl, you're the most beautiful girl I ever met. No one can compare to your beauty." Eli said. They held each other closer and Videl sighed happily.

"You know, I wonder. Why do you say my name in every sentence when you talk to me?" Videl asked.

"Because, I love saying your name. It's a one of a kind." Eli said.

"You amaze me way to much Eli. I don't deserve you." Videl said.

"That's not true. We were meant to be together and we're going to stay this way." Eli said. He kissed her and they watched the moon sparkle with light.


End file.
